El Código del Héroe
by Robatomico123
Summary: En el año 2065, un grupo de hombres obtienen super poderes que los convertirán en "El Mapache y sus amigos", un grupo de superhéroes que intentarán salvar al mundo de criminales, monstruos y villanos sin saber que en realidad son marionetas en un plan maligno que podría cambiar la historia de la Tierra. (Pre- cuela de South Park: Más Sangriento, Más Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes).


**Este es el primer capítulo de "El Código del Héroe", el pre-cuela de South Park Más Sangriento, Más Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes. **

**Los que leyeron SP: MS, MV y SS o los Anuncios de mi perfil sabrán que un día iba a hacer este fic y ese día es hoy, ahora les voy a explicar de que tratará y como se me ocurrió escribir esta historia, espero no hacer spoliers.**

**Esta historia tratará de los "Coon and friends" al igual que South Park Más Sangriento, Más Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes, pero a diferencia de ese fic que se trata solo del futuro apocalíptico y los viajes en el tiempo, en este escribiré las aventuras de estos "****héroes", al igual que una serie animada de algún superhéroe de Marvel o DC, empezará con la vida de los protagonistas antes de ser superhéroes, después como obtuvieron sus poderes (a diferencia de otros fics de los Coon and friends, en este ellos obtienen poderes reales), sus aventuras al enfrentarse a criminales comunes y corrientes, sus aventuras al enfrentarse a súper villanos (he visto algunos personajes de South Park que podrían ser villanos) y finalmente cuando ya son superhéroes famosos su aventura final que será en una época cercana a ****SP: MS, MV y SS.**

**Tal vez más adelante escriba más datos sobre la creación de estos dos fics y algo más, las pre-cuelas o secuelas no las voy a hacer con formato de guion.**

**_La serie animada de South Park no me pertenece a mí sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, pero la historia y algunos de los personajes sí._**

**_Advertencia: Esta historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, Lemon, y violencia que pueda ofender a algunos lectores, si eres un fanático religioso o admiras demasiado a algún personaje famoso del mundo real (Justin Bieber o Chuck Norris por ejemplo) te recomiendo que no leas esto._**

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic es irreal y grosero<strong>

(Nada de lo que leas aquí es real y no debes tomar lo en serio además tiene un lenguaje que puede ofenderte)

**Las voces celebres son pobres imitaciones**

(Lo que veas aquí no es real sino una parodia)

**Y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer**

(Presta atención a las advertencias y no lo leas y si viste las advertencias y no lo leíste eres un idiota)

* * *

><p><strong>El Código del Héroe (Pre-cuela de South Park Más Sangriento, Más Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes)<strong>

**Capítulo 1: Conoce a Los Protagonistas**

_- South Park, Colorado – Año 2001_

_-Un adolescente que __tenía el cabello rojo, vestía con una camiseta negra, un pantalón anaranjado y zapatos negros, corre llorando a su casa, cuando está a punto de subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación escucha a alguien hablando en la sala, ese alguien era un hombre que estaba en el sofá, vestido con un anorak gris, gafas de sol negras, un pasamontañas negro y zapatos negros._

- Es duro que tus ídolos te digan cosas como todos tenemos problemas pero no es para comportase como una nenita llorona, no es así Scott, es por eso joven Tenorman que yo no creo en nadie – Le dijo el misterioso hombre, Scott se le acerco asustado y se secó las lágrimas.

- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Es un ladrón? ¿Vino a robar lo que hay aquí? ¿Cómo entró? – Le preguntó el adolescente con miedo, el encapuchado se río y le dijo.

- Se podría decir que soy el ladrón más inteligente del universo, como te decía Scott, no debes llorar por lo que los de esa banda te dijeron – Le dijo el "ladrón" mientras golpeaba con su mano el sofá invitando al chico a sentarse a su lado.

- Yo no estoy llorando por eso – Le dijo molesto el pelirrojo adolescente.

- Lo sé, lloras por ser humillado enfrente del pueblo y por comerte a tus padres, yo no tuve padres y he sido humillado muchas veces a lo largo de mi existencia y sin embargo no lloro ¿Quieres que te enseñe como hacerlo? – Le pregunto tan calmado como estaba cuando empezó a hablar el hombre, el adolescente se enojó más y le grito.

- ¡LARGUESE DE MI CASA! ¡LLEVESÉ LO QUE QUIERA PERO DEJEME SOLO! – Gritó enojado Scott, pero el hombre se puso de pie y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Lo único que quiero es a ti, vallamos directo al grano, soy un viejo amigo de tu padre y ahora soy tu padre adoptivo ya me encargue de hacer esas cosas legales así que cierra la puerta deja de llorar y pongamos nuestro plan en marcha – Dijo el hombre y se fue a la habitación del pelirrojo.

- ¿Cómo que mi padre adoptivo? ¿Qué plan? – Pregunto confundido el chico después de cerrar la puerta y seguir a su padre adoptivo a su habitación.

- Ahora que ellos te fallaron no te importará quitarlos de tus paredes, ya tengo el dinero del seguro de vida de tus padres, es suficiente para invertirlo y hacer que esa cantidad crezca, sabes no solo soy tu nuevo padre, sino que también la solución a todos tus problemas – Le dijo refiriéndose a los posters de Radiohead que estaban en las paredes y le siguió hablando.

- Ya no importa, ¿Cómo sacaste el dinero tan rápido? – Le preguntó Scott y él le respondió.

- Digamos que soy muy persuasivo, creo que deberíamos comenzar con tu venganza, Eric Cartman no puede ser castigado por lo que te hizo, es muy joven, pero eso es bueno, cuando sea mayor tu podrás castigarlo, pero no dentro de unos años, yo te ayudare a cometer el crimen perfecto – Le explicó el misterioso encapuchado, pero el adolescente no le creyó.

- ¿Venganza? ¿Crimen perfecto? ¿Tu? – Dijo el pelirrojo con sarcasmo.

- Te lo dije soy el hombre más inteligente del universo, tanto que nadie sabe que existo ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres vengarte? – Le preguntó el hombre mientras extendía su mano, Scott estaba seguro de que era un loco pero estaba tan confundido por la cantidad de emociones que estaba experimentando que dijo.

- Si, hazlo pagar por lo que me hizo – Dijo el adolescente con un semblante de odio en su rostro mientras le daba la mano y le estrechaba la mano del hombre.

_- Y así los días pasaron, el encapuchado se quedó en la habitación de los padres de Scott y la remodeló, quitó todo lo que había incluso la cama y la pintó de blanco, el joven Tenorman después de cinco días de convivir con el pelirrojo adolescente le dijo._

- Para lograr lo que queremos debes hacer sacrificios, debes dejar la escuela – Dijo el hombre y al día siguiente el chico anunció que empezaría a hacer escuela en casa – Debes renunciar a tus amigos – continúo hablando el encapuchado.

- Oye Scott, Mike dará una fiesta el sábado ¿Estarás ahí amigo? – Dijo un adolescente en el en la entrada de la casa del pelirrojo y este le contesto desde la ventana.

- No puedo, estoy ocupado – Le contesto con frialdad el huérfano adolescente, entonces otro adolescente le dijo.

- Pero Scott, Caroline va a estar ahí, tal vez… - Estaba hablando el chico pero Scott lo interrumpió.

- ¡DIJE QUE NO! – Gritó el pelirrojo y cerró su ventana, triste.

_- Y pasaron los meses y los años, el abuelo de Scott llamó a la casa._

- Muchacho nos tienes preocupados, no hemos sabido nada de ti desde que murieron tus padres, nos enteramos que dejaste la escuela y tus amigos dicen que has cambiado – Dijo el abuelo del huérfano adolescente y este escuchó decir a su padre adoptivo que también debía separarse de su familia.

- Estoy bien, no vuelvan a llamarme nunca – Dijo el pelirrojo antes de colgar el teléfono.

- Tal vez debamos dejar el pueblo por un tiempo para que no sospechen – Dijo el hombre que seguía vestido con la ropa con la que estaba cuando llegó a la casa de Scott.

- No sospecharán, todos saben que soy un huérfano, no les debe resultar raro que me haya vuelto un antisocial, pero tal vez nos vallamos más adelante… papá – Dijo el adolescente.

- Creo que de vez en cuando deberías reintegrarte a la sociedad, gracias por no decirle a nadie que estoy aquí – le dijo el encapuchado y se fue.

- De nada papá – Le respondió.

_- Después de un tiempo, en el año 2005._

_- El joven Tenorman visita a sus padres en el cementerio, entonces aparecen Cartman y Butters cantando._

- Esto no se va a quedar así mamá y papá, esto… no se va a quedar así – Dijo mientras lloraba delante de la tumba de sus padres.

- …Voy a hacer el bien, resuelvo mis problemas y todo está bien… – Cantó el Eric, luego le dejó a Scott una canasta envuelta en papel celofán y se fueron.

- Qué amables fueron esos niños al dejarte esta canasta, sé que quieres vengarte pero aún no es tiempo - le explicó el hombre que seguía viviendo con él.

_- Unos años después, Scott regresa a casa en un Jet Pack._

- ¿Qué tal tu venganza? – Preguntó el padre adoptivo del pelirrojo adolescente.

- Mal, los Súper Mejores Amigos la arruinaron, tuve suerte de que el caos me permitiera escapar en este jet pack – Le contó el joven Tenorman.

- Te dije que aún no era tiempo, no te preocupes ellos ya no serán un problema y deberías juntarte más con esos pelirrojos te dije que te iban a ser de mucha ayuda, más adelante los vas a necesitar y te felicito por el jet pack funciona muy bien para ser algo que tu construiste– Le dijo el hombre misterioso y ambos entraron en la casa.

- Gracias, pero recuerda que tu me enseñaste como construirlo - Dijo el huérfano adolescente antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa.

_- Y siguieron pasando los años, los cumpleaños de Scott siempre los celebró el solo, hasta llegar a su cumpleaños número 19, en donde asistieron todos sus amigos, los pelirrojos, su familia y estuvo presente su padre adoptivo._

- Brindo por un año más de Scott, el hombre a quien amo como si fuera mi hijo de sangre y por un año más de Tynacorp, sé que si Scott sigue llevándola por el camino que va esta empresa se volverá aún más grande – Dijo el hombre antes de darle un sorbo a su copa llena de champaña, después siguieron pasando los años.

_- South Park, Colorado – Año 2065 _

_- Scott Tenorman vestido de manera elegante, en la sede de Tynacorp, mira desde la ventana de su oficina, el pueblo de South Park que ahora se ha convertido en una ciudad cubierta de una nube de Smog, los anuncios de Tynacorp en los edificios más altos y como salían camiones con el logotipo de Tynacorp del edificio en que estaba con rumbo a South Park._

_- Entonces su padre adoptivo entra en su oficina y le dice. _

- Lo has hecho bien hijo, el día de tu venganza está cerca – Le dijo el hombre encapuchado que no había cambiado nada desde el día que Scott lo conoció, hasta seguía con la misma ropa.

- No lo habría logrado sin ti, todos esos años sin novia ni amigos ni familiares que se opusieran a mis metas, pero mírate te vez bien, no has envejecido ni un solo día en cambio yo estoy aquí viejo y amargado, ansiando ese día – Le comentó el hombre pelirrojo.

- Me alegro que no te hayas rendido, esa es la clave, recuerda todo lo que te enseñé durante esos años, yo ya cumplí con mi misión así que debo irme, recuerdas que te conté de aquel enemigo que me humilló y que no estaba ni en este país ni en ningún otro, lo encontré y al fin tendré mi venganza, hasta luego Scott, tal vez nos volvamos a ver en el futuro – Dijo el padre adoptivo del magnate y salió de la oficina.

- ¡ESPERA! ¡NUNCA ME DIJISTE CUAL ERA TU NOMBRE!– Dijo Scott y corrió detrás de él, a pesar de que estaba caminando el misterioso encapuchado caminaba tan rápido que a pesar de correr detrás de él, el señor Tenorman no pudo alcanzarlo, finalmente lo acorraló en el armario del conserje, en donde el hombre se metió, se vio una luz salir de debajo de la puerta, el hombre pelirrojo la abrió pero no vio a su padre adoptivo adentro, no había señal de él por ningún lado, a pesar de buscarlo varias veces dentro del armario, parecía que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

_- Mientras tanto en una vivienda de South Park._

_- Un hombre caucásico con el cabello negro sale a la calle en pijama y ve un sobre debajo de su puerta._

- Reunión de ex alumnos de la escuela de South Park – Dijo mientras leía la tarjeta que estaba dentro del sobre, después va a su dormitorio a revisar su teléfono.

- Stan ya van como cuarenta correos de voz que te mando me puedes contestar de una puta vez, reúnete conmigo en el café Monet al medio día, Kyle y Kenny van a estar ahí – Dijo la voz de un hombre en su teléfono, luego de escuchar el mensaje de voz Stan decide revisar sus mensajes.

- Stan, soy Kyle llegué a South Park ayer pero no quería molestarte tan tarde, puedes explicarme porque la bola de grasa de Cartman quiere que nos reunamos en el café Monet – Dijo el hombre mientras leía el mensaje, cuando Stan termina de leerlo se lanza a su cama y vuelve a dormir.

_- A unas calles de ahí en un taller mecánico, horas después._

- Así es chicas una vez reparé un Ferrari yo solo, gané buen dinero pero el gordo de mierda me lo robó, es una lástima que no me haya quedado nada porque a ustedes deberían pagarles por ser tan hermosas – Dijo un hombre delgado con el cabello rubio, vestido con un polo blanco, un pantalón negro, un reloj plateado y zapatos negros mientras bajaba la capota de un BMV en el que iban dos mujeres.

- ¡KENNY! ¡DEJA DE COQUTEAR CON ESAS PUTAS TIENES MUCHO TRABAJO POR HACER! – Gritó un hombre obeso de cabello marrón, vestido con un polo blanco muy sucio debajo de una camisa azul, un pantalón negro y zapatos negros, que tenía la misma voz que la del mensaje de voz del celular de Stan.

- Olvídalo gordo es mi hora de descanso… Chicas esperen… ¡LLÁMENME! – Le dijo el mecánico más delgado al más gordo y después a las mujeres que se estaban yendo del lugar.

- Maravilloso, las putas se fueron sin pagar, ¡MIERDA KENNY ACABAMOS DE ABRIR! ¡NO PUEDES HACER NADA BIEN! ¡DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y PONTE A TRABAJAR! ¡HARAGÁN DE MIERDA!– Le dijo el hombre obeso enojado haciendo que Kenny se enoje.

- ¿De qué carajos hablas? He trabajado toda la semana y tú no has hecho nada – Le reclamó el rubio a su socio.

- Ya te lo dije Kenny, mi trabajo es supervisarte y ver que hagas tu trabajo – Le explicó el mecánico obeso.

- Me has supervisado desde que abrimos este negocio Eric y sin embargo tú siempre te llevas la mayor parte de las ganancias y yo me quedo sin dinero ni chicas porque como ahora tú las espantas – Le siguió reclamando el mecánico más delgado.

- No te sientas mal amigo, usa lo que ganaste la semana pasada para pagarle a unas prostitutas, ¡AH ES CIERTO! No tienes dinero, lamento haberte pedido prestado lo que ganaste, parece que te sigo debiendo te lo pagaré cuando lluevan mujeres je je – Dijo Eric, haciendo que Kenny llegara a su límite y corriera hacia él enojado.

- ¡MALDITO GORDO! – Le dijo mientras lo tomaba del polo y lo lanzaba contra una pared.

- ¡NO ME DIGAS GORDO HIJO DE PUTA! – Le contestó empujándolo y dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara.

_- Horas después, en el café Monet._

_- Los cuatro hombres se habían reunido en una mesa._

- Esto ya es el colmo – Dijo Stan agarrándose el puente de la nariz delante de Cartman y Kenny que estaban discutiendo.

- Yo solo digo que todas mis conquistas han fracasado por culpa de este culón de mierda – Explicó el rubio el motivo de la pelea.

- No es mi culpa que seas tan feo y que no tengas un salchichón enorme como el mío – Dijo el castaño haciendo que Kenny se enojara más.

- De que hablas bola de grasa si tu pito es más pequeño que un clítoris – Dijo el hombre mientras se acomodaba la capucha de su anorak.

- Bueno ya, Eric dinos porque nos pediste que nos reuniéramos aquí – Dijo el hombre de cabello negro tratando de detener la discusión.

- Bueno, todos recibimos la maldita invitación a la reunión de ex alumnos cierto, los reuní porque quiero que inventemos una excusa para no ir allá – Explicó el hombre gordo cuando de pronto aparece un pelirrojo vestido con un un polo verde debajo de un saco marrón, un pantalón beige y zapatos negros.

- ¿Stan? ¿Eres tú? – Dijo el hombre haciendo que Stan se levante de su silla y le dé un abraso.

- Me alegro de verte Kyle – Dijo el hombre de cabello negro.

- Hay no, empezamos con las mariconadas – Dijo el mecánico obeso.

- Veo que no has cambiado nada Eric – Dijo Kyle.

- Di lo que quieras culo gordo pero en el fondo sabemos que extrañas a Kyle – Dijo Stan y después se sentó junto a su amigo.

- Hace tiempo que no los veo chicos, díganme han conseguido un buen empleo – Les preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Yo he conseguido suficiente dinero para abrir un pequeño consultorio veterinario y tu Kyle – Le respondió y le preguntó el hombre de cabello negro.

- Yo he conseguido un empleo en la universidad de Colorado como maestro de biología y que hay de ustedes chicos a que se dedican – Respondió a la pregunta Kyle y le preguntó a Cartman y Kenny.

- Yo soy dueño de una tienda de autos – Respondió el hombre de cabello marrón.

- En serio Eric, porque tu uniforme de mecánico dice otra cosa y tú a que te dedicas Kenny – Comentó el pelirrojo.

- Yo... trabajo, en un laboratorio químico – Respondió después de dudar un poco el rubio.

- Para que aprendas gordo, Kenny no fue a la universidad y consiguió un buen empleo, no como tú que si llegaste a la universidad pero aun así no lo aprovechaste, pero no entiendo como alguien tan idiota como tu llegó a la universidad – Dijo Kyle.

- Seguro su mamá se acostó con el rector – Comentó Kenny.

_- Los tres hombres se ríen lo que molesta al gordo quien dice que Kenny, miente sobre su empleo._

- Cartman, no – Le susurra preocupado el hombre del anorak al gordo.

- Lo siento, pero si yo me hundo, tú te hundes conmigo, es cierto Kenny no trabaja en un laboratorio químico, solo se droga, él trabaja conmigo en el taller – Le susurra a Kenny y le cuenta a los demás.

- ¿Es cierto eso? – Pregunta el maestro.

- Si, pero yo le enseñé a reparar autos, sino él estaría sin empleo – Explicó el mecánico más delgado.

- Bueno no me sorprende, esto es lo más lejos que pueden llegar los alumnos de Herbert Garrison – Comentó Kyle.

- Es cierto, todo es culpa de señor Garrison, si él nos hubiera enseñado algo útil, habríamos tenido buenos empleos – Dijo el hombre más obeso del grupo

- Eso no fue lo que quise decir - Dijo el pelirrojo.

- No se dan cuenta, si no fuera por el señor Garrison, no tendríamos tan malos empleos, creo que el aún vive en South Park, vamos a llenarle la casa de papel higiénico y a aventarle huevos a sus casa - Explicó Eric.

- Eso es estúpido e inmaduro - Exclamó el judío.

- Bueno, votemos, levanten la mano los que quieren vengarse de Garrison y hacer algo genial por los viejos tiempos - Dijo el hombre más gordo del grupo.

_- Todos menos Kyle levantan la mano._

- Y ahora levanten la mano los abuelos amargados con hemorroides y arena en la vagina, Kyle -Ordenó Cartman mientras se acerca a Kyle, le agarra del brazo y hacía que lo extienda hacia arriba.

- Esta bien iré, pero no haré nada ilegal -Comentó el maestro mientras miraba su celular porque está vibrando y miraba la pantalla.

- ¿Ilegal? acaso no sabes en que época vivimos - Pregunto de un modo sarcástico el castaño.

- No puede sé, no lo puedo creer... ¡SI! ¡COÑO! ¡SI!... ¡LO LOGRÉ! ¡LO LOGRÉ! - Exclamó feliz el hombre pelirrojo después de mirar la pantalla de su celular.

- ¿Qué pasa Kyle? - Preguntó Stan confundido.

- ¡ME ACEPTARON EN TYNACORP STAN! - Respondió su amigo pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué? - Pregunto aún confundido el veterinario.

- Tynacorp está reuniendo a los científicos más brillantes del mundo, si eres uno de ellos les puedes mandar una solicitud de empleo y esperar a que te acepten ¡Y ME ACEPTARON! - Explicó el judío, con un semblante de felicidad.

- Pero y tu empleo en la universidad - Le dijo el preocupado hombre de cabello negro.

- ¡A LA MIERDA LA UNIVERSIDAD! ¡ME ACEPTARON EN TYNACORP! ellos quieren que trabaje en el área de biología, estudiaré microorganismos para desarrollar vacunas con la tecnología más avanzada del mundo - Le contestó el maestro judío muy emocionado a su amigo mientras saltaba.

- No entiendo porque estas feliz de trabajar para esos traidores - Comentó el mecánico obeso arruinando el momento.

- Yo no sé si dices eso porque estas celoso de mi empleo o porque el presidente de Tynacorp es Scott Tenorman - Le dijo Kyle.

- Yo no estoy celoso ni de ti, ni de Tynacorp, ni de Scott - Contestó Cartman.

- No te creo, Scott es uno de los hombres más ricos de América - Comentó el señor Broflovski

- Y de dónde viene esa riqueza, pues de la trata de personas, la venta de drogas y la venta de armas de todo tipo y de tecnología extraterrestre - Le dijo Eric a su amigo judío.

- ¿De qué hablas Cartman? - Preguntó el rubio encapuchado.

- Nada teorías de conspiración absurdas, en Internet, hay vídeos, blogs y todo tipo de páginas web que dicen que Tynacorp no es lo que parece y que con ayuda de extraterrestres planean dominar al mundo o algo así, pero solo son tonterías sin fundamentos - Respondió el maestro pelirrojo.

- ¿Sin fundamentos? y que hay de las luces extrañas a la media noche en las sedes de Tynacorp, las recientes desapariciones, los testigos, las personas que trabajaron para Tynacorp y murieron misteriosamente después de confesar las atrocidades que se hacían en los laboratorios subterráneos, las piezas extrañas en los productos de esa corporación, ahí hacen experimentos en humanos que son secuestrados - Dijo el gordo indignado.

- Sabes que a esa gente les pagan para hacer esas cosas, los vídeos de las luces son falsos, las desapariciones son coincidencia, los supuestos trabajadores son personas a las que se les paga para que digan toda esa mierda y por una increíble coincidencia murieron a causa de enfermedades desconocidas, las piezas son decoración si te das cuenta tiene el logotipo de Tynacorp y no hay pruebas de los experimentos con humanos solo son rumores inventados por compañías rivales celosas del éxito de Tynacorp, miren en Tynacorp se hacen tours literalmente por todas las instalaciones, mañana visitaremos la sede de Tynacorp en South Park y las fabricas para probarles que lo que dijo Eric son solo leyendas urbanas - Le dijo a todos sus amigos el judío pelirrojo

- ¿Y los laboratorios subterráneos? - Insistió Eric molestando al maestro de universidad.

- Carajo Cartman, no hay laboratorios subterráneos - Respondió enojado Kyle.

- Y tu como sabes, acaban de aceptarte - Preguntó el hombre más gordo del grupo.

- Butters trabaja ahí desde hace un año, él me ha contado que no hay laboratorios subterráneos y además el mismo Scott Tenorman lo declaró - Comentó el maestro pelirrojo.

- Por favor, Butters miente, él es un lameculos, no va a contar lo que hacen realmente en Tynacorp - Explicó Cartman.

- Stan ¿Qué opinas de esto? ¿Crees que Cartman tiene la razón o yo la tengo? - Le preguntó el hombre pelirrojo a su amigo.

_- Stan no le responde porque estaba viendo las noticias en un televisor y justo en el momento en el que aparece en el televisor la alcaldesa Testaburger._

- Ya olvídala amigo, arruinaste tu relación con ella pero nos tienes a nosotros, que somos mejore que ella porque te podemos dar todo lo que necesites - Dijo el mecánico obeso para cambiar de tema.

- Excepto sexo, tal vez por eso estas tan triste, tus amigos te pueden dar todo menos sexo, algo que solo una chica le puede dar a un hombre, que les parece si antes de joder la casa de Garrison nos vamos a Hooters a conseguirle una cita a Stan - Comentó el mecánico rubio.

- No creo que sea buena idea, esas chicas solo fingen que les gustas - Explicó el judío.

- Además creo que el hippie es gay, tal vez no estaba enamorado de Wendy en realidad, dime Stan, a quien quieres cogerte a Kyle o Kenny - Dijo en tono de burla el miembro más obeso del grupo.

- Cállate Cartman - Le dijo el veterinario.

- Porqué, es perfecto, tú te quedas con uno de estos perdedores y yo con Wendy - Explicó el gordo, todos sabían que sentía algo por la mujer, pero Stan nunca lo consideró una amenaza.

- No creo que sea posible, porque según esto Wendy se va a casar con él - Explicó el miembro más inteligente del grupo mientras les enseñaba una revista.

- Gregory Fields el multimillonario inglés - Al ver la revista todos exclamaron.

- Él es un empresario, filántropo, atleta, político, playboy, famoso en todo el mundo, trabajador, escritor y matemático - Contó Kyle mientras leía lo que decía en la revista.

- Si Stan y tú eres una mierda - Exclamó el castaño molestando al hombre de cabello negro y a su mejor amigo.

- ¡Cartman! - Regañó molesto el judío.

- No te desilusiones, no eres una mierda cualquiera, eres mierda de la mejor calidad, pero aun así ella no dejará a alguien como él, por un veterinario como tú - Dijo el gordo a su amigo haciendo que este se sintiera peor.

- Hay algo que Gregory no tiene, pero tú sí y es que Wendy y tu tienen una historia juntos, no digo que puedas reconquistarla solo digo que eres un buen pretendiente, ahora vámonos - Dijo su mejor amigo tratando de subirle los ánimos mientras se levantaba de la silla y se iba.

_- De pronto se cruza un hombre en el camino de Kyle._

- ¡DENME TODO LO QUE TENGAN! - Gritó el hombre revelando ser un ladrón mientras les apuntaba con una pistola.

- Lo haríamos, pero para tu mala suerte, somos heterosexuales - Dijo Eric sin asustarse intentando burlarse del hombre

- No te hagas el chistoso gordo pendejo, denme su dinero - Le dijo molesto el criminal esta vez apuntando solo a Cartman.

- Hagan lo que dice - Dijo Stan asustado entregándole su billetera a su asaltante.

_- Kenny se acerca al ladrón y golpea su pistola y le da un golpe en la cara, deja que caiga al suelo, se sube encima de él y con sus manos le sujeta los brazos._

- ¿Van a ayudarme o no? - Preguntó el rubio encapuchado.

_- Cartman se sienta encima del ladrón, Stan le sujeta la mano derecha, Kenny la izquierda y le quita el arma y Kyle llama a la policía._

_- Minutos después, llegan los policías y se llevan al ladrón, Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny continúan su camino._

- Ustedes irán a la reunión de ex alumnos - Peguntó el maestro judío mientras caminaba junto a sus amigos.

- De eso estábamos hablando, debemos inventar una excusa para no ir - Le contestó el castaño obeso.

- ¿Por qué? Todos nuestros amigos van a estar ahí - Preguntó confundido el pelirrojo.

- Porque a esas reuniones solo se va a presumir y a burlarte de los demás, que crees que harán esos pendejos a quienes les decíamos cuando eramos niños que cuando creciéramos nos volveríamos ricos, cuando nos vean y se den cuenta de que ahora somos un par de mecánicos, un veterinario y un maestro mal pagado, solteros y que solo dos de nosotros tienen unos autos que dan vergüenza - Explicó Eric mientras caminaba junto a sus amigos.

- No te preocupes amigo, ellos fueron nuestros amigos y comprenderán ¡VAMOS! ¿Que es lo peor que podría pasar? - Dijo el maestro pelirrojo con mucho optimismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Este fue el primer capítulo de El Código del Héroe y como ya lo escribí se tratará enteramente de las aventuras de los Coon and Friends (esa era mi intención cuando cree South Park: Más Sangriento, Más Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes) en lugar de tratarse enteramente del futuro apocalíptico como mi otro fic. <strong>

**Aclaraciones: **

**- En este capítulo se presentaron a los protagonistas y al antagonista principal de esta historia.**

**- Scott regresa a su casa después de haberse comido a sus padres.**

**- Nunca expliqué en SP: MS, MV y SS, como Scott pasó de ser el huérfano adolescente a ser el magnate siniestro, en esté capítulo escribo un poco sobre eso pero más adelante revelaré más detalles sobre la vida de Scott y el misterioso "ladrón" que lo convirtió en uno de los hombres más ricos de América para que pudiera vengarse.**

**- Las partes de los amigos de Scott, la charla con su abuelo y su cumpleaños no ocurrieron en la serie, son partes que yo imaginé, pero la parte en donde llora en la tumba de sus padres y Cartman le deja una canasta y la parte en donde regresa a casa en un jet pack si ocurrieron en dos episodios de la serie (la parte del jet pack fue una continuación de ese capítulo imaginada por mi).**

**- Escribí la reunión en el café Monet en South Park: Más Sangriento, Más Violento y Sin Sobrevivientes, pero aquí hay más detalles como la razón por la cual se reunieron.**

**- La respuesta a la pregunta de Kyle será respondida en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
